johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Alignak
Alignak is a member of the Lunar Children. He was only ever seen on the Lunar Children Forums, only having posted a couple of messages. Not much is known about him, and he hasn't been seen since the forums were purged. Description Alignak only posted twice on the forums, so we don't know much about his personality. He seems to be a fairly well mannered person, and is quite inquisitive about the Moon Children. History Alignak was first seen on the Lunar Children Forums. He introduced himself on his profile as someone who loves Luna, claiming that nothing else really matters beyond that. He is later seen making a thread asking about the "Misguided", referring to the Moon Children. Jarilo enters the thread and begins recounting everything he knows about them. Alignak thanks Jarilo, asking why he isn't considered an elder child. Someone then posts using Jarilo's account, presumably one of the moderators of the site, claiming that Jarilo speaks too much. After the forums are purged, Alignak was never heard from again, leaving his fate uncertain. Conversations Forum Post 1 Alignak: "I have been trying to consult the library about them but so much of the information seems to be lost or unavailable, all I really know is that they seemed to lie about a couple members living in california and that they had a meeting ground in what was known as the orchard." HarryM1: "They were a group that thought that they knew luna, there really isn't much more to say." sin_yarikh: "There was also an individual known as Kelbris,but information about him even amongst what was stolen from them during the time Regiminis infiltrated the ranks for us is basically zilch." sin_yarikh: "I do know for a fact he was said to hold some affiliation with our father, the founder of our current group,based off what a elder said in a meeting last month." Jarilo333: "I know a bit about them as well seeing as I used to be a member before I followed a friend of mine over here to the truth." Jarilo333: "But I will need to wait for permission to talk much about it, Im already on thin ice for being such a loud mouth, haha!" HarryM1: ((A screenshot of Kelbris's Luna Prophecy from YSHDT.net is posted, though it is too small to read)) HarryM1: "huh I guess maybe I am a bit ignorant, I had no idea kelbris was of direct relation to them!" HarryM1: "If I recall from my studies, a good portion of our current parallelos knowledge and the knowledge of transcendence is based off what Regiminis discovered about him back in 2010." HarryM1: "Its a shame he died in what I believe was 1998, he could have truly seen glory had he walked our path." Jarilo333: "Ok I have permission to talk about a tiny a bit of what I know." Jarilo333: "I know Kelbris was the one who discovered the Ceremony of the three elements, also it ain't true that he died in 1998." Jarilo333: "The man who managed that group liked to spread misinformation at times for what almost seemed like the heck of it, but Ill get into that in a bit, hahaha!" Jarilo333: "I do like how particular he was about the wording though,the misguided leader I mean, "later found electrocuted" hiding the truth in there with that lie, hahaha what a joker that guy was!" Jarilo333: "Kelbris made his discoveries in 1998 and the misguided initially denounced everything he said until around 2002 oddly enough, the point when he actually died." Jarilo333: "If I recall he was actually killed in order to silence what they thought was blasphemous talk by an initiate at the time known as Ifrit as part of his initiation." Jarilo333: "Whatever Ifrit did it triggered ascension and everyone began to realize, some of what Kelbris said may have had some weight to it." Jarilo333: "I was with them since around the beginning so you can trust that I know this kind of stuff haha!" Jarilo333: "Now the leader of the group was a man we refereed to by many names, The Dark Shepard, The Happy Man, The Fuehrer." Jarilo333: "But the name applied to him the most was Mr.D, who he said was "the one I have consumed", I really never understood what he meant by that." Jarilo333: "He made us sure to know that he was our Link to Luna and that he was The Father, and that this knowledge was not one of his "games" that he liked to play with us." Jarilo333: "As for what happened to him, well heck, I feel like I should not say much more! I have been going on and on and I have probably already said too much, hahahahaha!" Jarilo333: "I will say though that he certainly wasn't a normal human being, and seemed a bit ahead of his time in a few ways." Alignak: "Wow thanks for all the information Jarilo, why aren't you an elder member anyways?" Jarilo333: "He talks too much" Forum Bio Alginak: "Not a lot to say about me really, I love Luna! Is that not all that matters?" Trivia * Alignak is the name of the Inuit Lunar God. Category:Characters